I Was Sad That Day
by Shakeseegirl
Summary: Skittery and Snitch talk. This is not a sad one, I promise! Could be considered slash, maybe? Maybe not? You decide, I dunno.


"I Was Sad That Day" ****

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, but if Disney ever puts 'em up on Ebay, I am so gonna 'buy it now'.

****

Warnings: Well, I wrote this intending for it to be slash. But the slashiness turned out to be so vague that it really doesn't even have to be considered slash. Yet. It could be the start of some slashiness. I rated it for slash anyway, cuz if someone has a problem with hotboylove then they could very likely have a problem with closefriendshipboylove, too.

****

Notes: This comes from a conversation I had with my friend Andy. A few of us were out having fun this morning when we found out he was having a reminiscing type of day. I was the only person who forgot to run when he informed us of this and well, I got stuck doing the whole memory lane thing with him. About four hours into the conversation, I was saying something when suddenly I heard a BOOM! inside my head. Later, I realized it was just my brain forming an idea. So here it is: my brain-spawn of the day.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Hey, Snitch! What's shakin'?"  
  
The dozing boy's head shot up. "Skitt! Scared me, ya dope."  
  
Skittery laughed and sat next to him on the bench. "Wish I could say I'm sorry, but ya know I ain't." He grinned.

"Yeah, yeah."   
  
"So really, whaddya doin' here? You finish sellin' already?"  
  
"Nope. I'm just thinkin'. And lookin'. And listenin'."

Skittery smirked. "That's a whole lotta doin' for such a lazy bum."

Snitch ignored the teasing and leaned his head back on the bench again. "Do you ever think about the past, Skittery?"

"Nope. No sense in wasting time on something that can't be changed." He looked at his friend. "Why? You thinkin' about your family?"

The younger boy smiled a little and closed his eyes. "No. Well, not exactly. I was thinking about the day I came to the Lodgin' House for the first time."  
  
Skittery grinned. "Ah, yes! It also just so happened to be the day everyone had to start lockin' up their earnin's!" He laughed loudly as Snitch kicked him in the leg without even opening his eyes.

"Like you'd know, you wasn't even there yet!" A little grin appeared on his face.

"Notice ya didn't deny it, though." 

Snitch chuckled. "Let's just say that they started callin' me Snitch within the first hour."  
  
"Figured as much," Skittery said, smirking. 

Raising his head and looking out at a squirrel on the ground, Snitch turned serious again. "Do you remember your first day? At the Lodgin' House?"

Skittery shrugged. "Not much to remember really. I remember Jack saw me beggin' for money on the streets. He took me with him to the house. I remember meetin' you guys."

Snitch nodded absently. "I was sad that day."  
  
"What?" Skittery's brow furrowed in confusion. 

"The day you became a newsie. I remember I was sad that day." Snitch kept his eyes on the spot the squirrel had abandoned moments before.

The older boy looked a little hurt. "Well—why? "

It was Snitch's turn to shrug. "It wasn't really that big a deal. I was sad lots of days before that."

"You ain't sad anymore."  
  
"Mostly, no." He looked at his friend and gave him a half-smile.

Skittery just raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question.

"I wasn't sad cuz of you, Skitt, it was before you got there." He smiled fully at the relief that passed over the boy's face. "Matter of fact," he looked out at one of the tall trees a few feet across from them. "You're the reason why I don't get sad no more." 

"Mostly." The word was said softly.

Snitch grinned. "Yeah. Mostly don't get sad no more."

The two locked eyes and stared at each other. Finally becoming uncomfortable with the intensity of the moment, Skittery crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, making Snitch laugh out loud and push his face away. Grinning, he sat back against the bench and looked out at the couples walking in the park. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Snitch doing the same.

After a few minutes of silence, Skittery licked his lips. "You're the reason why I mostly don't get sad no more, too."

Snitch didn't say anything back for a moment, just continued looking at the people walking. Then he smiled and moved his hand to rest on Skitt's knee. "I know." 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

****

Notes: That just… I dunno, dudes, it didn't turn out like I wanted, for serious. It was boring, huh? It started out as a Specs/Dutchy fic. Then it turned into Mush/Blink (courtesy of D2 that's on right now). Then a couple of the voices in my head reminded me that I owed Snitch and Skitt a little non-tragicness (it is too a word! It's Shakesen for um, 'happy-ish stuff'. Yeah). I'm pretty sure the voices in my head were really just a couple of my muses—I didn't even know I _had_ muses 'til they started getting' all telepathic on me—but I went along with it anyway.

Read and review, please! I've discovered that it's very very VERY fun to check my email and see that whole "Review Alert!" thing. Dude, you don't even have to mention the story, just like tell me what you had for dinner or something. Oh and especially if you had pancakes at any time during the day! I so love pancakes. *drool*

Dammmmn, I forgot how HOT Aaron Lohr is in this movie!!


End file.
